Kaitou vs Medusa
//how about full blown cult leader Medusa? in a bad end timeline? Van //Kaitou-Yesterday at 9:02 PM //sounds good. bring it on Amber//Medusa-Yesterday at 9:06 PM The halls of the White Queen's palace were strange as of late. Gone were the pleasant yellows and blues. the paintings of skaia and flowers and the royal couple. In their place stood hanging scrolls bearing the partially completed star symbol of Kaitou's kismesis, alongside paintings of her in her resplendence. Bedecked with jewels and the finery of the one who came to be known as 'The Pristine Savior' . Her guards , dressed in their fuchsia palace garb, were dead. And now there was only a door between him and the girl who'd forced the Medium ...and friends... to Obey . Van //Kaitou-Yesterday at 9:08 PM Kaitou strode in, shoulders squared, goggles down, his bare arms spattered in the blood of cult-mad carapaces. This had gone too far. "Medusa!" he called out sharply as he slammed the door open with his immense strength. "I know you're here!' Amber//Medusa-Yesterday at 9:10 PM The door swung open to the royal hall of Prospit, and out blared music. Not the upbeat, pulsing sounds of Medusa's songs back on Alternia. But a gentler, soothing song blasted from a multitude of speakers. Songs of praise and worship for the goddess and savior . And on Prospit's throne, queen's ring glinting on her finger as she held it up to her face, was Medusa. She turned her head and smiled "Kaitou!" she sang , musical voice as perfect as it ever was "I knew sooner or later you'd come back to me. I've missed you, you dumb oaf. Come and take a seat with me. Lets talk!" !roll 1d20 + 4 RPBotBOT-Yesterday at 9:11 PM @Amber//Medusa rolled 8. (4, 4) Van //Kaitou-Yesterday at 9:11 PM !roll d20 RPBotBOT-Yesterday at 9:11 PM @Van //Kaitou rolled 12. Van //Kaitou-Yesterday at 9:12 PM Kaitou snorted. He was used to shrugging off Medusa's sweet words and ploys. He strode forward, cane in hand. "The time for talk is over, Medusa. You have one choice. Step down." !roll 1d20+3 RPBotBOT-Yesterday at 9:13 PM @Van //Kaitou rolled 17. (14, 3) Amber//Medusa-Yesterday at 9:14 PM !roll 1d20 + 1 RPBotBOT-Yesterday at 9:14 PM @Amber//Medusa rolled 8. (7, 1) Amber//Medusa-Yesterday at 9:16 PM Medusa's tiara slipped down her head slightly as she cocked her head. Jewels glittered as she swung her legs around to sit facing him. Her lips quirked into a slight frown, and...well...she faltered. "Step down from what, Arsene?" She huffed "from giving us a clear shot at victory? the kings and queens are dead . we have the scepters. We can beat the session if everyone just follows me!" Still, the hesitation remained. !roll 1d20 +4 RPBotBOT-Yesterday at 9:16 PM @Amber//Medusa rolled 16. (12, 4) Amber//Medusa-Yesterday at 9:16 PM (persuasion) RPBotBOT-Yesterday at 9:16 PM @Van //Kaitou, Unknown command. Use !help or @RPBot#4161 help to view the list of all commands. Van //Kaitou-Yesterday at 9:17 PM !roll 1d20+3 RPBotBOT-Yesterday at 9:17 PM @Van //Kaitou rolled 9. (6, 3) Van //Kaitou-Yesterday at 9:17 PM willpower Kaitou gritted his teeth. "They're dead... yes," he said, hesitating as well. "But this is...." he gestured around. "Can you see that its senseless? Mad?" persuasion !roll 1d20+3 RPBotBOT-Yesterday at 9:19 PM @Van //Kaitou rolled 6. (3, 3) Amber//Medusa-Yesterday at 9:19 PM (Willpower) !roll 1d20 +1 RPBotBOT-Yesterday at 9:19 PM @Amber//Medusa rolled 10. (9, 1) Amber//Medusa-Yesterday at 9:24 PM Medusa simply smiled, and stepped down from her stolen throne. Among the finery she'd draped herself in, she wore a cape made from the sewn together material lifted from the Black and White queen's dresses. Her symbol is drawn on it in vibrant fuchsia. Unphased by his plea, she stepped up and cupped her hand around his chin, yanking him down to meet her eyes. She smiled beatifically "How is creating something for the people to follow mad? How is all we've done senseless?" She leaned up, and dug her nails into his chin "Give up on this crusade, and fight for me , Kaitou. Kneel and worship me like a goddess and I will make you a God . " (persuasion) !roll 1d20 +4 RPBotBOT-Yesterday at 9:24 PM @Amber//Medusa rolled 24. (20, 4) Van //Kaitou-Yesterday at 9:26 PM (intelligence) !roll 1d20+5 RPBotBOT-Yesterday at 9:26 PM @Van //Kaitou rolled 19. (14, 5) Van //Kaitou-Yesterday at 9:28 PM He looked down at her, eyes narrowed, trying to keep his thoughts straight in the face of her temptation. But she was his kismesis.... and she had taken all this power for herself. It was kind of beautiful, in a way. "You think I'm a fool," he said. "You.... would make me a god with you? Honestly" (perception) !roll 1d20+3 RPBotBOT-Yesterday at 9:29 PM @Van //Kaitou rolled 19. (16, 3) Amber//Medusa-Yesterday at 9:29 PM (performance) !roll 1d20 +5 RPBotBOT-Yesterday at 9:30 PM @Amber//Medusa rolled 6. (1, 5) Amber//Medusa-Yesterday at 9:31 PM Her smile faltered for just a moment, and he felt her nails dig into his flesh just a little too sharply to be anything but a reaction to his words "Of course, Kaitou" she purred warmly, leaning in and pressing against him with a flutter of her eyelashes "In the new universe we all get to be gods" Van //Kaitou-Yesterday at 9:33 PM "Ha! I knew it!" he raised his cane sharply, eyes narrowed. "I know you better than this, Witch. In your world we'll all be your servants. But you should know by now, I do not bow to you! Now stand down, or I swear on my blood I will force you!" (persuasion) !roll 1d20+3 RPBotBOT-Yesterday at 9:33 PM @Van //Kaitou rolled 14. (11, 3) Amber//Medusa-Yesterday at 9:34 PM (willpower) !roll 1d20 +1 RPBotBOT-Yesterday at 9:34 PM @Amber//Medusa rolled 14. (13, 1) Amber//Medusa-Yesterday at 9:38 PM Her eyes grew hard for the briefest of moments. Perhaps a flicker of remorse... before she smiled again. The slither of cord against the ground followed her "And I swear by your blood" She purred "that when I have you at my mercy. When I have you choking on that blood of yours....I will coax praise for me from your lips. And I will Save you" (intimidation) !roll 1d20 RPBotBOT-Yesterday at 9:38 PM @Amber//Medusa rolled 1. Van //Kaitou-Yesterday at 9:39 PM (willpower) !roll d20 RPBotBOT-Yesterday at 9:40 PM @Van //Kaitou rolled 4. Van //Kaitou-Yesterday at 9:41 PM "may the best troll win, then," Kaitou scoffed. And then in a swift motion swung his cane to club her in the head. (strength) !roll d20+5 RPBotBOT-Yesterday at 9:41 PM @Van //Kaitou rolled 25. (20, 5) Amber//Medusa-Yesterday at 9:43 PM Medusa opened her mouth to retort, her hands already in the motion of grabbing her Mic cord to trip him when the cane came almost out of nowhere. Not even a single honeyed word left her lips before The Eternal Savior was finally, after the nightmare the session had become, killed in a single moment of incredible strength.(edited) Van //Kaitou-Yesterday at 9:45 PM Kaitou watched her ragdoll with some satisfaction. It was a moment before he realized how powerful the blow had been. It was a moment later before he was able to make the decision whether to kiss her back to life or not. Category:Story Category:Log Category:Kaitou Category:Medusa